


call it stubbornness or bravery, to let our branches continue to reach

by cornerstones



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (no actual porn sorry), 2019 CS Autumn Classic International, Feelings, M/M, costume porn, fake deep lol, this is basically about yuzu's origin 2.0 costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/pseuds/cornerstones
Summary: "Let me guess, the flowers mean growth?" he asks with a smile, because of course every detail surely must have its specific meaning."Yes. Flowers grow back more strong after you cut them down."There's no bite in his voice, only resolution. It's unfairly attractive, Javier thinks.-----Javi gets to see Yuzu's new costume for Origin and learns there's more to it than meets the eye.





	call it stubbornness or bravery, to let our branches continue to reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmurasaki/gifts).

> an ode to origin 2.0 lol
> 
> eternalmurasaki, i hope you enjoy this since i know you love the new costume <3
> 
> title taken from "noble aim" by sleeping at last

"Can I see your costume?"

Javier knows his voice sounds a tad too breathless, too hurried to seem completely casual when he asks him after the short program. Not that the question itself is a casual thing.

"Your costume for the free, I mean."

It's something that's been nagging him ever since he witnessed the reveal of Yuzuru's upgraded costume for Otoñal. He didn't know he would have new costumes this season but, this being Yuzuru, he honestly should have known, he reckons.

As soon as the question is out in the open, Yuzuru studies him with an intense stare that even after all these years of knowing him he couldn't possibly read.

But he wouldn't back out now, not when there's a sizzling sensation between them; a spark he finally dares to fan into a flame.

At last Yuzuru gives his assent.

"Okay." After a pause, he adds in a questioning tone even though it is anything but: "You come to my house?"

"Yes." His voice doesn't waver.

When Javier follows Yuzuru to his bedroom a few hours later he is highly aware that he can count on one hand how many times he's been to Yuzuru and his mother's place and yet he's never been in his room. They arrive at his door and for a moment Yuzuru stops, his hand resting on the door handle.

At first, Javier thinks it's because he has just come to same realization as he did but then he turns his head and says: “You wait here, I put it on.”

Of course he would want his privacy to properly change into it, Javier scolds himself.

“Yeah, sure,” he tells him easily and Yuzuru smiles at him before stepping inside, not closing the door completely after him.

“You can still talk to me,” he hears him say and he smiles to himself at how... comfortable this feels.

But before he can let himself fully relax, he's got to check something first.

“Hey, by the way, is uhm, is your mothe–“

“She's out,” comes the immediate, slightly muffled response. The thrill he feels at that statement makes him feel very young all of a sudden.

Javier closes his eyes and leans against the doorframe while trying his best not to think about the fact that Yuzuru's currently getting undressed a few feet away from him. To steer his mind away from that course he asks him about the quad sal instead and he gets a long-suffering groan in reaction.

He thinks that might be all he's willing to give him but then he actually starts talking about his recent struggles with it in competition. They fall into an easy back-and-forth that feels reminiscent of their days as training mates but there's a new lightness to how they communicate.

But before he can think about this more, he hears his voice announcing “okay, I'm ready” and pushes himself off of the doorframe.

Yuzuru opens the door and Javier's mouth goes dry.

He doesn't know where to look first, there's so much to take in and he knows he's probably openly gaping. But how could he not.

It's a purple dream made out of hundreds of rhinestones, a sinful, skintight fit and seemingly sheer material. It's dramatic and intricate and Javier craves to know how it feels moving underneath his palms.

"Very good?" Yuzuru asks with a smirk.

Javier swallows and nods his head.

"_Very_ good."

He steps forward to walk into his room and Yuzuru matches his steps backwards to let him in. Tentatively, he reaches out a hand.

"Can I?"

Yuzuru quirks a curious eyebrow but nods and Javier lets his hand settle on his shoulder, slowly traveling down the length of his arm and feeling the details and rhinestones beneath his fingers. His other hand goes to the deep cut of his neckline of its own accord, and he's letting his fingertips grace the fine line where fabric meets mesh.

He finds himself thinking what a sight he must be if there wasn't any mesh there.

"You wanna see back?" Yuzuru asks lowly, tearing Javier out of his thoughts. It makes him look up at his face again and he is greeted with dark eyes and Yuzuru's slightly open mouth. His lips are pink and shiny, as if he had been biting them. It's an all too alluring thought.

"Yes."

With a far too elegant move considering he's not on the ice right now he turns around. This time Javier doesn't bother asking before raising his hands to follow the intricate design that follows along his spine in delicate curves.

He takes in the black details, the at first glance almost hidden butterflies and the tiny rhinestones splattered all over his torso. With his own costumes he was never keen on sparkles, neither big nor small, but with Yuzuru it just fits.

"Beautiful," he breathes out without thinking and he sees Yuzuru cocking his head in reaction.

"Yes? You like?"

Javier hums in response, his eyes following the path his hands take along his back.

"Let me guess, the flowers mean growth?" he asks with a smile, because of course every detail surely must have its specific meaning.

"Yes. Flowers grow back more strong after you cut them down."

There's no bite in his voice, only resolution. It's unfairly attractive, Javier thinks.

"And the butterflies?" he asks next. "Transformation?"

"Yes.” He nods his head and he likes to think Yuzuru approves of him trying to read his costume. “To become butterfly is ugly process, but it's process to become more beautiful and strong."

Javier inspects the flowers more closely and finds another detail he has so far overlooked.

"Why are some flowers red? You didn't have red in your first costume."

He can't see his face but he can imagine what his expression looks like – lips tugged up in a small smile, his eyes sparkling with both giddiness and gumption. He likes being asked these kind of questions since he has an answer for every single one of them, because to him every little detail matters. It's what makes him the best, this thoughtfulness and his strive to do even better.

"Red is... disappointment, and regret. Angry.” His voice wavers just slightly, sounding as if he's remembering last season and what it put him through in the end. “Also blood and pain. I enjoy program but I... It now feels... Is more personal, to me."

Javier knows what he means, he has seen Worlds after all. He hasn't met Yuzuru immediately after, but he can only imagine the frustration and dejection he must have felt. Which is why his eyes get caught up on the many lines embedded in the costume and they make him pause, his hands stilling.

"There's so much silver," he says in a quiet voice, like he doesn't want to remind him too harshly.

This time, Yuzuru takes a moment to answer. He feels him take a deep breath more than he hears him.

"It's..."

When he doesn't continue, Javier lets his hands trail over to his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"It's still beautiful."

They both know he's not just simply talking about the costume.

Yuzuru dips his head. Stroking his palms over his arms, Javier waits him out.

"Flowers grow where silver is," he says at last.

That makes him look back all over his back and indeed – it seems like the flowers are sprouting out of the silver lines.

"Gold is not as strong here but is still there. Coming back."

Now that Javier knows how to look at it, it's plain to see. The gold lines are not as prominent as the silver ones but there are still predominantly gold streaks, and not only that, little gold rhinestones are scattered all over him along with purple and red ones. He can see now the pain in the beauty, the suffering and yet the gold speckles seem to find their way back.

With gentle hands he pushes at Yuzuru's shoulders, telling him to turn back around, and he looks at the front anew.

There's fierceness where at first he saw coyness, raw strength where he thought was delicacy, and what he initially read as fragility he now recognizes as vulnerability. Now when he looks at it, he doesn't just see a costume, he sees endurance and overcoming.

"It's an evolution," he says without meaning to as his hands trace the lines over his hips.

"It is."

Yuzuru's breathless voice makes him look up. There's a soft intensity about him that's so contradictory, it suits Yuzuru like no other.

"It's something old or like... familiar that now... evolves."

Javier can feel his heart beating, strongly, longingly, as he lets himself get lost in Yuzuru's spell.

"Yuzu..."

All of his senses feel drawn to him and unthinkingly he pulls him closer, his hands tightening in the fabric. Yuzuru's hands come to rest on his neck and he feels his thumbs caressing his skin softly. There are no traces of timidity in the gesture and Javier feels himself melt into it.

The touch of his fingers feels like a _hello_ and when Yuzuru's lips curl into a fond smile he hears the _I've been waiting for you _in that. And when he finally leans in and feels his lips move against his own, he can sense it in his whole body.

_Evolving_.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this at half past 2am or sth last night and initially i wanted to to write out my emotions about the judging shit fest at aci but then it quickly turned into yuzu appreciation time which is also valid i think
> 
> (and make it yuzuvier bc cmon that's how i work lol)
> 
> personally, origin 1.0 will always be the costume for me, but i love his new take on it and i'm _sure_ every detail of it has most probably a deep meaning but ofc i don't claim to have gotten it right at all in this fic, this was just me spending a lot of time staring at pictures of it
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
